<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Attack by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445761">The Attack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>convergence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Violence, very minor gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the arrivals from the alternate future attacks the Avengers to kill Wanda Maximoff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>convergence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Attack</p><p>The blaring alarm ended his nap on the couch. He snapped up his bow and arrows form where they were sitting and after a quick glance at a control panel started heading toward the source of the intruder alarm. He wondered who it would be this time he hoped it wasn’t going to be another Doombot those things were worse than rats. His internal joking about doombots came to an end when familiar scream echoed through the halls. He made it around the corner to see a cloaked figure dropping Wanda with her throat torn open.</p><p>He had seen a lot of shit in his life but the horror of that vision kept him frozen for a second too long and the figure released a blast of light that burned Wanda to ashes. “I’ve done it I’ve saved the world.” He heard the figure say identifying it as a female but he didn’t care he just notched an arrow and let it loose. He was going to make this woman pay for killing his friend. He watched as the woman’s body was swallowed by blackness and his arrow vanish into the folds of the cloak. “You need to understand Hawkeye I did this for the good of the world Wanda was insane from the death of her children she has already killed Agatha Harkness.”</p><p>He ignored her and reached for another arrow but before he could he found himself wrapped in the cloak and enveloped in darkness. He felt absolute terror as his body was chilled to the bone. He recognized the sensation of the dark force dimension but couldn’t stop himself from blacking out.</p><p>“Barton Wake up!” A voice screamed in his head and he snapped awake laying in the rubble of the mansion. He looked up to see the avengers fighting the cloaked figure. “Listen to me Barton you have to kill her she’s lost herself and will kill all the Avengers if she isn’t stopped.” The voice said again and he turned to see a middle aged red haired woman kneeling beside him. “You have to kill her Barton she’s lost her mind.”</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked as he struggled to bring feeling back to his frozen joints. “You look familiar,” he said after a moment. As he looked closer she did look familiar and slightly transparent like she wasn’t really there.</p><p>“You would know me as Rachel Summers one time host of the phoenix force,” she said sadly. “I’m from the same future that she is but in her insanity she will kill the Avengers if she isn’t stopped.” She pointed toward one of his dropped arrows and it burst into flame reshaping into a normal pointed arrow. “There is a split second when she changes from Darkness to Light that her real body is vulnerable you must hit her heart in that split second I will tell you when to fire.” She looked down at him sadly. “Please Mr. Barton I don’t want my friend to die but it is the only way to stop her from killing the rest of your friends.”</p><p>“Enough of this if you want to die with the witch than you can.” He heard the attacker scream as vision’s body exploded in a blast of light. “I’m through holding back join her in death.” Seconds later Scott was gone as she blasted his shrunken form to dust. He stood up drawing the arrow.</p><p>“Now,” Rachel said and he let the arrow fly. He saw the light fading from her body as shadow began to fill it but his arrow found it’s mark sinking into her chest. The scream that erupted from their attacker was unnatural and suddenly light exploded outward as the cloak turned black and wrapped around her. In seconds she was completely gone. “I will leave you to bury your dead, but I will see you again Mr. Barton when you come to us for Answers at the X.S.E.”</p><p>He looked back but she was gone. He looked back at his injured friends and went to help them but he was going to get answers.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>